1. Field
Embodiments relate to a secondary battery and a method of manufacturing the secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A secondary battery typically includes an electrode assembly arranged in a stack and a case for receiving the electrode assembly. The ‘stack type’ electrode assembly is typically formed by sequentially and repeatedly stacking negative electrode plates, separators, and positive electrode plates, which are cut in predetermined sizes. Such a ‘stack type’ electrode assembly typically includes non-coating portions disposed at sides of a positive electrode plate and a negative electrode plate, and a lead line extending from the non-coating portions and connected to an external electrode terminal. When the case of a secondary battery receives an electrode assembly, the case requires additional space for extending a lead line to the exterior of the case. Due to use of this additional space, miniaturization of a secondary battery is difficult.